


Over Medium

by honeyhoney (xJadedGurlx)



Series: Trope Bingo Round 11 [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Professions, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/honeyhoney
Summary: Regina watches the new stripper dance.





	Over Medium

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Indecent Proposal" at Trope Bingo (Round 11).
> 
> Not canon compliant at all.

Regina walked into the strip club, her high heels clicking on the sticky floor. Glancing up at the stage, she spotted a woman with red streaks in her hair dancing. The woman must have been new, because Regina didn’t recognize her. And Regina was at the club often enough to recognize most of the women who performed there.

Sitting down near the stage, Regina took some money out of her purse. As the dancer moved closer to the businesswoman, Regina leaned forward and stuck $50 in her G-string. The fact that this was not a small amount of money to spend in this place didn’t appear to be lost on the stripper, as she flashed Regina a flirty smile.

Regina returned the dancer’s smile. As she leaned back in her seat, one of the club’s cocktail waitresses brought her a whisky. The bartenders here knew her well and made sure she was always taken care of when she was watching the dancers.

The woman dancing on stage finished her act and another dancer came on. This one, Regina recognized but didn’t have as much interest in. Instead, she watched the door to the back of the club, waiting for the woman with the red streaks to come back out.

After about 30 minutes, the woman remergered. She was wearing cut-off jeans and a tight red shirt. Regina waved to her.

The woman sauntered across the club and sat down next to Regina. “Are you new around here?” Regina asked her.

The other woman smiled and nodded. “My name is Ruby” she said. “And technically I’m off the clock.”

Regina returned her smile. “I’m Regina. Since you’re done working, why don’t you let me buy you a drink?”

Regina could see the other woman was thinking the offer over. After a moment, she nodded again. “I would like that” she said, relaxing back in her seat. “I’ll have whatever you’re drinking.”

Regina gestured back towards the bar and held up two fingers. In less than 90 seconds, two glasses of whisky were sitting in front of the CEO and the stripper. Picking up one, Regina took a sip.

After a moment, Ruby took a sip of her drink as well. “I like a woman who likes whisky” she said. There was a moment of silence between them, during which time all that could be heard was the music the woman on stage was dancing to. Then Ruby cleared her throat and said “Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?”

Regina nodded. “I had an offer for you” she said. “One that I think you’ll find interesting.” Reaching into her purse, she took out several hundred dollar bills. “How about you come back to my place? I promise to make it worth your while.”

Regina could see Ruby was thinking over the offer. Then she said “$500 dollars and I’m gone in the morning.”

The businesswoman was nothing if not a good negotiaor. “$1,000 and you stay for breakfast.”

Ruby took a final swig of her whisky before standing up. Holding out her hand to Regina, she said “ I like my eggs over medium and my coffee black.”


End file.
